destiny
by akashigurl
Summary: "seharusnya aku mengatakannya lebih awal" / "tidak seharusnya aku menyelamatkan keduanya" / "tidak seharusnya..."


Salju turun dengan deras malam itu tanggal 24 Desember 2009. Wajahnya yang tersenyum sumringah dengan wanita bersurai sakura dilengan kirinya membuatku ikut tersenyum. Seorang bersuara berat dengan surai navy bluenya mengusap-usap rambut wanita lebih pendek 10cm darinya dengan wajah jahil. Aku dibelakangnya, tanpa mereka sadari melihatnya dengan senyum bahagia.

"tetsu-kun, akashi-kun telah menjemputmu, cepatlah turun!" suara itu membangunkan pria bersurai baby blue yang menggeliat malas. "haaa..." hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. "tunggu sebentar lagi" teriaknya.

* * *

"apa kau bercanda membuatku menunggu selama 30 menit tetsuya?" tanya sang emperor dengan tatapan tajamnya seakan menusuk bola mata Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia tersenyum simpul lalu mengalungkan sebuah kalung berliontin zamrud. "dari awal kita bertemu lagi semenjak itu, aku heran itu kalung apa tetsuya?"

"aku hanya ingin memakainya" katanya sambil berjalan. "Akashi-kun bisakah kita lebih cepat? Sepertinya upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru akan segera dimulai"

"kalaupun terlambat ini salahmu, Tetsuya"

* * *

"Tetsuya, aku dan Dai-chan mau pergi sebentar kamu tunggu disini ya?" Kuroko Tetsuya memandang Satsuki Momoi lalu mengangguk. Disebelahnya, Aomne Daiki memandang malas. "kau pergi saja sendiri katanya dengan malas.

"mou... Dai-chan, aku ingin ditemani" kata Satsuki Momoi dengan manja. "apa kau ingin Tetsu menghilang?" tanya Aomine Daiki yang membuat Kuroko Tetsuya sedikit tersedak. "ha, kalian pergi saja aku disini tidak akan kemana-mana"

"baiklaaahh" kata Satsuki Momoi menyerah. "aku akan pergi sendiri, jangan kemana-mana"

Aomine Daiki tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "seharusnya kau menemaninya Aomine-kun" kata Kuroko Tetsuya setelah Satsuki Momoi menghilang dari kerumunan.

"haaa? Kau bercanda? Aku akan mati jika mengikutinya berbelanja untuk discount christmas eve ini" katanya. Lalu dia terdiam sejenak. "lagipula, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Tetsu"

"apa? Jika kau menyukaiku, aku jelas menolak" kata Kuroko Tetsuya sambil menatap kerumunan orang yang berebut barang discount.

"baka... bukan itu" Aomine Daiki menghela napas. "aku menyukainya, wanita bersurai sakura yang selalu berisik itu"

* * *

"Tetsuya? Tetsuya? Apa kau tertidur? Ahh! Nee!" suara itu mengagetkan Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang melamun. "kukira kau tertidur" katanya sambil membetulkan letak surai merahnya yang mulai menutupi matanya.

"ah gomen, Akashi-kun" kata Kuroko Tetsuya lalu kembali menekuni buku dihadapannya. Suasana kantin sedang tidak ramai namun cukup membuat perhatian tertuju pada mereka berdua.

"aku jengah, Tetsuya, bagaimana kalau kita berpindah tempat?" suara Akashi pelan namun menekankan kata kalau membuat Kuroko Tetsuya mengerti apa yang diinginkan mantan Kapten Kiseki No Sedai ini.

"sejak dua hari ini, entah mengapa aku selalu bermimpi atau berkhayal kembali disaat mereka masih ada" kata Kuroko Tetsuya kemudian setelah mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing dipojok perpustakaan.

Mata heterechrome sang emperor menatap surai baby blue itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "maksudnya? Mereka? Satsuki dan Daiki?" tanya Akashi Seijuro sambil menutup buku panduannya.

Kuroko Tetsuya hanya menekuni buku panduan dihadapannya. "nee.. buat apa kau memelototi buku itu jika pikiranmu saja tidak ada disini?" tanya Akashi Seijuro memandang wajah sahabatnya sejak SMP ini.

"ah gomen, Akashi-kun, tapi aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir"

Akashi Seijuro meletakkan buku panduannya dan menopang dagunya. "apakah ada janji yang kau lewati sehingga kau ingin sekali kembali kemasa itu, Tetsuya?"

* * *

"apa? Aku harus..." suara terpotong Aomine Daiki terdengar ditelinga Kuroko Tetsuya saat berjalan kearah ruang guru. "tapi sensei, bisakah aku..." namun suara tidak dengan tegas terdengar dari wali kelasnya.

Aomine Daiki keluar tanpa kata pamit dan membanting pintu. Terlihat raut kesal diwajahnya. "Aomine-kun, doumo" suara Kuroko Tetsuya membuat Aomine Daiki menoleh. "hee.. kau ini" desisnya lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko Tetsuya. Namun baru sepuluh langkah dia memutarkan badannya dan menghampiri Kuroko Tetsuya.

"aku sudah bilang bukan bahwa aku menyukainya?" tanya Aomine Daiki namun dengan wajah tetap terlihat kesal. "ada apa Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko Tetsuya.

Aomine Daiki menghela napas lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "aku gagal, masuk kedalam Touou lewat jalur rapor" katanya kemudian. "aku akan menceritakanmu diatap, Tetsu"

* * *

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sudah berbalik arah menyerang Daiki?" tanya Akashi Seijuro berusaha memecah keheningan. Namun Kuroko Tetsuya memandangnya dengan tatapan sumpah-itu-bukan-gurauan.

"baiklah, lalu apa yang terjadi Tetsuya?" tanyanya lagi.

Kuroko Tetsuya menghela napas. Tanpa disadari air matanya jatuh satu persatu.

* * *

Perasaan Kuroko Tetsuya tidak enak. Sangat tidak enak. Seakan suatu yang buruk akan terjadi didepan matanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika menunggu Aomine Daiki sedang berdiskusi dengan Wali Kelasnya.

10 menit kemudian, pintu itu terbuka dan raut wajah lega terlihat diwajahnya.

"ayo kita pulang, gomen membuatmu menunggu" katanya sambil mengangkat bahu. Kuroko Tetsuya menepis semua perasaan aneh yang ada dihatinya. "aku akan melanjutkan di Shutoku, bersama Shintarou" katanya lagi.

Kuroko Tetsuya memasang sepatu luarnya lalu menatap punggung Aomine Daiki yang sedikit melemah. "apa kau yakin? Aomine-Kun?"

Dia tertawa kecil lalu mengerutkan keningnya. "ya, selama ada kau sih, aku yakin Momoi tidak apa-apa" katanya sambil membuka bungkus permen loli rasa apel kesuakaannya. "tapi kau janji ya? Saat masuk SMA nanti, kau harus mengutarakan perasaanku padanya?"

"kenapa harus aku, Aomine-kun?"

Dia tergelak lalu menyesap permen lolinya. "kau kan tahu dia tidak akan pernah percaya padaku"

Mereka berhenti di trotoar sambil menunggu lampu hijau menyala. Sungguh, tiba-tiba perasaan tidak enak itu kembali menyergap. "hei, Tetsu, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus. Seakan mengambil semua hiruk pikuk yang terjadi. Hening... "tidak ada, gomen mungkin aku sedikit lelah"

Aomine Daiki menggigit permen lolinya lalu membuang stick sisa permen itu kedalam tong sampah yang didekatnya. "ayo, lampu sudah berwarna hijau" katanya sambil tertawa. Lalu dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru.

Namun, tanpa disadarinya, dan siapapun yang ada disitu. Termasuk Aomine Daiki yang menyeberang jalan sambil bercanda dengan Kuroko Tetsuya yang tampak kelelahan diseberangnya. Sebuah jubah hitam, dengan sabit dipunggungnya. Semua orang memanggilnya Shinigami, Malaikat kematian telah menunggunya.

Dan tak ada yang menyadari sebuah truck penganggkut sampah berkecapatan tinggi terlihat oleh dari kejauhan. Terlambat! Kuroko Tetsuya terlambat memperingatkan si surai navy blue yang tengah mengejeknya ditengah trotoar. "Cotto... Aomine-kun... AWAS!"

Suara decitan rem yang gagal. Suara tubuh yang bertabrakan dengan besi dan baja. Lalu suara tubuh yang terlindas oleh ban. Bau anyir dan bau amis menyeruak. Tiba-tiba kepanikan menyergap daerah itu.

Kuroko Tetsuya bergeming. Wajahnya pias. Suaranya tercekat. Tidak, bukan hanya suaranya. Dia tidak merasakan lagi darah mengalir ditubuhnya.

Baru semenit tadi dia hidup, tertawa, menggigit permen loli rasa apelnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Satsuki Momoi.

Tepat, pukul 17:05 dia pergi meninggalkan dunia ini.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia memandang pria bersurai baby blue dihadapannya dengan raut yang susah dimengerti. Dia ingat, seluruh siswa SMP Teiko berduka saat mengetahui Aomine Daiki meninggal dengan tragis.

Namun dia tidak tahu bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya melihat kejadiannya dengan langsung.

"gomen, kalau kau tak ingin..."

"masih ada yang harus aku ceritakan pada Akashi-kun" potongnya. "aku tidak ingin memikirkan ini lagi"

* * *

Satsuki Momoi terperangah. Wajahnya pias dan sudah tak terbentuk lagi. Kedua matanya terlihat sembab dan membengkak. Bibir mungilnya bergetar memanggil nama kecil Aomine Daiki.

Tak ada yang berani menyentuhnya, termasuk Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Dai-chan... kenapa?" tanya Satsuki Momoi didepan pigura Aomine Daiki. Ulu hati Kuroko Tetsuya terasa nyeri. "kenapa...?" tanyanya lagi. Air mata Satsuki Momoi mengalir dengan deras.

Tangan Kuroko Tetsuya mengusap pipi Satsuki Momoi dengan penuh rasa penyesalan. "gomen..."

Tangis Satsuki Momoi pecah. Didada Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

Semenjak hari itu, Satsuki Momoi bukanlah gadis periang seperti biasa. Dia terdiam sambil sesekali matanya penuh harap menyambut kedatangan pria berkulit gelap itu. Dia berharap wajah malasnya akan datang dan berteriak memanggil namanya.

Dia berharap, semua yang terjadi kemaren hanya mimpi belaka.

Midorima Shintarou, Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuro mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Satsuki Momoi. Terlebih lagi apa yang terjadi apa Kuroko Tetsuya.

Mata sang bayangan terlihat meredup. Sesekali matanya menatap awas keluar melihat atap sekolah. Seakan mencari cahaya.

Tapi dia sadar, cahayanya yang dahulu sudah mati. Sudah tidak bersinar.

Kiseki No Sedai, tidak, bahkan seluruh murid SMP Teiko tahu. Ada lubang besar didalam team basket ini.

Namun tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang akan mengisi lubang besar itu, tidak akan ada.

* * *

"ah gomen memutus ceritamu, Tetsuya, tapi Shintarou menelepon" kata Akashi Seijuro sambil menunjukkan layar handphone berlogo buah itu kearah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko Tetsuya menghapus air matanya lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "aku lupa, dia akan kesini karena aku yang minta, bilang saja bahwa aku ada disini"

Akashi Seijuro mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Kuroko Tetsuya sejenak untuk mengangkat telepon. Hawa sejuk menyeruak dari celah-celah jendela perpustakaan. Mata Kuroko Tetsuya terasa berat seakan ingin menutup. Dengan enggan dia menelungkupkan wajahnya dan sedetik kemudian dia terlelap.

* * *

"momoi-san, kuharap jangan lakukan hal yang konyol" suara bergetar Kuroko Tetsuya berusaha menghalangi gadis bersurai sakura itu yang sedang berdiri dipinggir atap sekolah. Namun Satsuki Momoi bergeming.

"aku ingin bersamanya, kau tahu?" katanya tertawa hambar.

"tidak dengan cara ini, kau bisa..."

"aku merindukannya kau tahu, Tetsu-kun? Aku merindukannya!"

Kuroko Tetsuya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lalu dengan cekatan dia menarik Satsuki Momoi dan memeluknya. "aku sudah berjanji dengannya untuk menjagamu!" katanya.

Satsuki Momoi meronta-ronta. Posisi mereka memungkinkan untuk jatuh berdua. Kuroko tetsuya berusaha menariknya untuk menjauhi bibir atap namun sepertinya tenaganya lebih besar dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

lagipula , lantai atap sangat licin karena hujan.

Mungkin, memang takdir buruk selalu menyertainya. Atau matanya selalu sial yang harus menangkap kejadian buruk. Orang-orang menyebutnya Shinigami, atau dewa kematian hadir kembali untuk mengambil satu nyawa.

Kaki Satsuki Momoi tergelincir tanpa diduga. Dan dengan cepat tanpa bisa dicegah Satsuki Momoi sudah terjun kebawah dengan kepala menghantam duluan. Seluruh siswa yang berada disekitar tempat jatuhnya Satsuki Momoi berteriak histeris.

Shinigami telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan meninggalkan Kuroko tetsuya yang tidak bergeming.

* * *

"haa... setelah 3 tahun itu berlalu, ternyata kau masih memendamnya nandodayo" kata Midorima Shintarou sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Dia enggan melepaskan boneka burung kenari yang katanya adalah lucky itemnya hari ini.

"gomen, memanggilmu mendadak" kata Kuroko Tetsuya sambil memainkan kalung Zamrudnya.

"kau tahu, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan itu, berikan padaku?" perintah Akashi Seijuro.

Tangan Kuroko Tetsuya dengan perlahan melepas kait pengikat kalung itu lalu memberikan kepada Akashi, terlihat jelas ukiran di batu itu. "buka dan perbaiki yang dulu" gumam Akashi Seijuro.

"sepertinya kau harus membukanya, Tetsuya" kata Akashi Seijuro sambil melempar kalung itu. Kuroko Tetsuya dengan sigap menangkap kalung itu dan memandang Midorima Shintarou.

"lakukan saja nandodayo, mungkin ada sesuatu" katanya sambil mengangkat bahu. Kuroko Tetsuya memandang mereka bergantian lalu mengangguk. Lalu dia membuka batu itu dengan perlahan.

* * *

"hei, Tetsu, apa yang kau pikirkan?" suara itu membuat Kuroko Tetsuya terperanjat. _Waktu ini..._ batinnya. "tidak ada, gomen mungkin aku sedikit lelah" katanya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

_Aneh, _batinnya. Suasana ini sama seperti 3 tahun lalu saat Aomine Daiki akan meninggal. Dia menggigit permen loli apel kesukaannya lalu membuang sticknya ketong sampah didekatnya. _Sebentar lagi, apa yang aku harus lakukan?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

Keringat dingin muncul didahinya.

"ayo, lampu sudah berwarna hijau" kata Aomine Daiki hendak melangkah kearah seberang. _Ini dia, _batin Kuroko Tetsuya tidak tenang. "Aomine-kun" akhirnya dia memanggil nama itu dengan bergetar.

Aomine Daiki kembali berjalan kearahnya. "apa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Aomine Daiki. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 17:04. Tiba-tiba Kuroko tetsuya mendorong Aomine Daiki hingga dia terjerebab kearah dalam Trotoar dan Kuroko Tetsuya berlari kearah jalan raya.

"COTTO! TETSU! AWAS!"

Seakan kejadian 3 tahun lalu terulang. Shinigami tidak merasa dipermainkan. Dia tetap melaksanakan tugasnya. Mengambil satu nyawa yang tertabrak dengan sangat kejam. Sebuah Truck pengangkut sampah melaju kencang menabrak seorang murid SMP Teiko yang telah mendorong temannya kearah trotoar.

Bau amis dan anyir menyeruak tentu saja.

Namun kali ini, Aomine Daiki yang tidak bergeming. Memandang tubuh Kuroko tetsuya yang sudah tidak berbentuk dengan sempurna. Tubuhnya bergetar dan pucat pasi.

Tepat pukul 17:05, takdir Aomine Daiki untuk mati digantikan oleh Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

"aku tidak habis pikir" suara berat Aomine Daiki menatap bingkai foto yang terpajang dimeja kerjanya. "apa yang membuatmu berpikir untuk menyelamatkanku, Tetsu?"

Satsuki Momoi menunduk lalu memeluk leher Aomine Daiki. "apa kau merindukannya?"

Aomine Daiki menghela napas. "aku merasa, itu bukan takdirnya"

Kalung berwarna hijau zamrud yang dimiliki oleh Aomine Daiki bersinar. "kau yakin tidak akan membukanya, Dai-chan?"

"kata Akashi, jangan pernah membuka ini jika tidak ingin bermain dengan takdir"

"souka..." kata Satsuki Momoi sambil mengangkat kepalanya lalu berbalik. "tapi, bagaimana kalau ternyata, takdir kita sebenarnya ada pada kalung itu?"

Aomine Daiki dan Satsuki Momoi saling pandang. Lalu dengan perlahan Aomine Daiki melepas kalung itu dan mengusap ukiran yang ada dibatu itu. "kau benar" katanya. "ayo kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi jika kita membuka liontin ini"

* * *

hallo, debut pertama untuk fandom suami tercinta~ (nikahin akashi)

aku butuh review ya~ :)) makasi untuk yg udah baca dan udah mau kasih review sama FF yang gaje banget ini


End file.
